


come home to my heart

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (except for daichi's job bc fuck that), Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Koushi still hasn’t quite shaken off the anxiety that’s haunted them all day by the time the last student leaves their classroom. There are no messages from Daichi on their phone, and there shouldn’t be, but it still settles under their skin and gives them the feeling of decaying from the inside. They should probably just call him, but that will worry him, and that’s the last thing he needs after a long day.Just a short ride across town, and they’ll be home, and everything will be alright.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: HQ!! Writers Valentine's Weekend





	come home to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> for hq!! writers server valentine's weekend day three  
> prompts: established relationship, living together

“Ohayou Suga-sensei!”

“Ohayou class!” Koushi waves brightly at their students, starting small and getting bigger, until practically their entire body is swaying back and forth with the motion. A chorus of giggles makes the smile on their face grow brighter.

Koushi loves teaching, loves spending time with their students, loves getting to know each one. It’s a noble calling, is what their mother told them when they told her what they planned to become, and they’ve always agreed with that assessment. Once in a while, they’ll see Kageyama and Hinata on the television, or in person, and a tiny twinge inside them wishes they’d pursued volleyball, but they know their talent has always lay in mentoring, and every once in a while Takeda-sensei and Ukai-san will let them crash a practice and see how the old club is coming along. 

When Koushi gives breakout seat work midway through the morning, they spend a little extra time hovering near Shizuko-chan in the front row. She loves learning, but math isn’t her strong suit, and when they see her making a mistake they crouch in front of her and quietly remind her about making sure to count all the numbers before adding them up. 

In the back row, a tiny boy, Itsuki-kun, raises his tiny hand. Koushi makes their way over to his desk, pausing only a moment to check Shizuko-chan’s work as they pass by her. She seems back on track, so they continue on their path.

“Well, well, well, Itsuki-kun,” they say, smiling kindly at the boy. “How can I help you?”

Itsuki-kun takes a deep breath before beginning to explain in a tiny voice what he doesn’t quite understand, but Koushi doesn’t hear any of it.

“A bit louder, Itsuki-kun,” Koushi requests. “Remember how we talked about speaking from our tummies? Do it like that.”

Itsuki-kun nods and starts again.

Outside, a vehicle with a loud siren screams by. 

Koushi looks up and out the window automatically, even though they can’t see the road from here. Their heart thuds against their ribcage, and they lift a hand to rub at their chest like that will somehow make it stop. Another siren, and then a third, and a fourth. Likely fire engines, then. Possibly an ambulance as well. Is Daichi with them? Is he suited up right now, preparing to throw his life on the line to save a stranger? Will he come home tonight?

“Sugawara-sensei,” says a voice to their right.

Koushi looks right and down. Itsuki-kun looks up at them with wide eyes. 

“Sorry, Itsuki-kun,” they whisper. One last siren sounds outside. They kneel at Itsuki-kun’s desk. “Tell me one more time.”

Itsuki-kun blinks. “Is it hard for you to talk from your belly sometimes, too, Suga-sensei?”

Koushi meets his steady gaze and blinks away the tears forming in their eyes. “Sometimes,” they begin, swallowing away the lump in their throat, “sometimes, it’s hard even for grown-ups to talk from their tummies.”

“Is it because you’re scared?” Itsuki-kun’s voice has dropped to a whisper now too, as if it’s a secret they’re sharing. 

Koushi nods. “When I hear the fire trucks, it scares me, because someone I love very much might be in danger.”

Itsuki-kun absorbs this for a moment. “When my big sister hears the neighbor’s puppy, it scares her, because she got bit by a dog once.”

“Is she okay now?”

Itsuki-kun nods. “She got three stitches right on her hand.”

Koushi smiles. “The person I love is going to be okay, too.” If they say it firmly enough to convince Itsuki-kun, maybe they can convince themself, too. “So let’s both talk from our tummies instead of whisper-talking.”

Itsuki-kun puts a hand on his stomach, just as Koushi taught him, so he can feel how deep his breath is. When he speaks, it’s nice and loud. “Okay, Suga-sensei.” 

“Good job, Itsuki-kun.” Koushi puts a comforting hand on his forearm. “Now remind me why you called me over here.”

***

Koushi still hasn’t quite shaken off the anxiety that’s haunted them all day by the time the last student leaves their classroom. There are no messages from Daichi on their phone, and there shouldn’t be, but it still settles under their skin and gives them the feeling of decaying from the inside. They should probably just call him, but that will worry him, and that’s the last thing he needs after a long day. 

Just a short ride across town, and they’ll be home, and everything will be alright.

They rarely take a seat on the train home, usually too worked up from a full day of performing for a room full of eight year olds, but today they find an empty spot and hunch in on themself. They stare at the dingy floor and count the stops, straining to hear the announcements over the roar in their ears. 

When their stop is called, they stand so abruptly that they nearly go crashing back down, and a concerned man beside them reaches out to steady them. Koushi murmurs a thank you and an apology as they disembark, but they can feel curious eyes on them as they head off the train. The feeling of being intensely perceived follows them the whole five minute walk home, up the two flights of stairs to their apartment, and into the genkan.

Daichi’s boots are right there, where they always are, and Koushi says a prayer of thanks to whatever gods are listening.

The apartment is quiet, save for the hiss of steam coming from the pot on the stove. Koushi breathes a sigh of relief, letting out a tiny bit of the tension that’s been building in their bones all day. They set down their bag and toe off their shoes before turning the corner into the living room.

Daichi’s on the couch, his reading glasses on his nose as he squints at his phone. When he lifts his head and sees Koushi, the furrowed brow on his face smoothes out, and he smiles warmly at them.

Koushi bursts into tears.

Daichi’s up immediately, before Koushi can even get a word out of their mouth. Strong arms wrap around their frame, and Koushi collapses into them, allowing Daichi to take the deadweight they’ve been carrying around since they heard the sirens. He runs his fingers through Koushi’s hair and presses a kiss to their temple. Soft words fall from his mouth, but Koushi doesn’t catch them, doesn’t have any idea what Daichi’s saying. They’re so happy that Daichi’s  _ here, _ and safe, and warm, and the same strong man they’ve known since high school that the words comfort them anyway. His long, even breathing helps Koushi calm their own, and after a few minutes he coaxes them over to the couch and pulls them down into his lap. 

Koushi wipes impatiently at their face. “Sorry,” they huff. “Stupid.”

“I’m sure it isn’t,” says Daichi peacefully. He presses another kiss against their forehead. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Koushi sniffs and lets out another breath. “I heard sirens today. That’s all.”

Daichi hums into their hair. For a few moments, he’s quiet as he runs his hands along their back. Koushi wishes they’d at least made it into the bedroom before losing their cool, because their shirt is tight at their throat and mental breakdowns should always be avoided while wearing khakis. But Daichi breathes placidity into their skin as his fingers find the slip of skin at Koushi’s hip. He rubs circles just above their waistband.

“You could have called,” he reasons. His chest rumbles against Koushi’s back.

“I was busy. I spent my lunch break planning that visit with Takeda-sensei.”

“Is he well?”

“Yes, he and Ukai-san send their love.”

“Still. A text only takes a minute.”

Koushi chews at their lip. “I didn’t want to bother you.”

Unexpectedly, Daichi laughs quietly. Koushi shakes with it, and they turn and fix him with a glare, and that only makes him laugh more. 

“Could you not?” grumbles Koushi.

“Sorry, sorry,” but Daichi doesn’t look sorry at all as he cups their face and smiles brightly at them. “It’s just. How could you ever think you were a bother to me?”

Koushi opens their mouth to retort, but shuts it just as quickly. It does feel ridiculous when he puts it that way, admittedly, and with his warm hand on their cheek and his steady gaze locked on theirs. The last of their anxiety melts away, and they spare a laugh at their own expense.

“I will admit, this one time, that you are right,” they say. They turn their face to kiss Daichi’s palm before taking his hand in their own and lacing their fingers together. “I should have called.”

Daichi looks down at their interlocked hands, and his gaze goes soft, taking on that gooey expression it does when he looks at them too long. “I just want you to know you can always call, Koushi. I don’t mind reassuring you.”

Koushi turns again and rests against Daichi’s chest. Daichi immediately wraps his free arm around their stomach, holding them tight. “You must really love me,” they sigh.

Daichi kisses their cheek, then their neck, then their shoulder. “I really, really do.”

Koushi takes another few minutes to relax in his embrace. Maybe later they’ll coax him into an early bedtime so they can spend extra time wrapped in each other’s arms, or maybe they’ll put a movie on the television and insist they share a blanket for warmth for an excuse to press close to him. Not that they need one. Dachi is a good man, the best man. If Koushi knows him at all, they know he won’t stray far from them all night, quietly providing the comfort they need after a day like today.

For now, they turn and close the distance between their mouths, stealing a kiss from the man they never want to leave their side. “I love you too, you know.”

Daichi chuckles against their lips. “Yeah. I know.”

“Good. Don’t go forgetting.”

“Don’t think I could.”

“But did you forget dinner?”

Daichi swears and untangles himself from Koushi, running out into the kitchen as quickly as he can, and Koushi watches him go with a smile that they know won’t fade away any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> [socials here](https://joshllyman.carrd.co)


End file.
